death of only his sixth year
by nefati
Summary: a poem i had to do back in grade 10, describes the main points in the book/ movie, somesort of review would be nice.


**Death**

Only of his sixth year,

grabs by the internal one,

IT.

Grabbing his arm, and pulled

pulled until he was no longer whole

pain ripped through him,

Death overtook.

Innocents washing down into the drain

water flowing red,

red after a paper boat,

Out to the sea... the red sea.

The clown laughs

the circus band plays

the lions roar

and the children float,

float like balloons

we all float down here,

a clown laughed

babies cry,

a single arm,

Waves goodbye.

Floating in the sewers of Derry

"We all float down here!"

the children's voices cry.

We all float...

We all float...

One of seven,

a number of power,

of magic,

is told of the eternal one

remembers the horrors of the sewers

the smell of the rotting

The stench of death.

The smell of something else

something older,

Fouler.

the smell of the internal one.

He cant take it

his adult mind,

Falters.

it cannot handle the fear

handle it the way a child can

it collapse in on itself.

He takes a bath

he never does that

the door is lock

it never was before

he does not answer his others calls

the cries grow frantic

all she heard from within was

_plink, plink_

the sound of water

she walks trying not to run

running makes it real

it was an accident

he did not mean to lock the door

means nothing

she walks

she calls

trying to keep the panic out

out of her mind,

her body,

her step.

She just meant to ask

to ask of the phone call

he forgot his beer

she just wanted him to be happy

she unlocked the door

and stepped inside.

_plink plink_

the water is pink,

his eyes are blank,

his mouth is open,

he is frozen in a image of horror

of frozen horror.

The metal gleams

their sides are sharp

his arms are naked

cris cross

cris cross

you see his arms

nothing is hidden

not even bone

he is marked with T's

the light makes them purple

tendons,

ligaments,

the looks of cheap meat

_plink plink_

his fingers stained red

the blue tile is red

lines making words,

lines making death,

line telling the truth.

IT.

His arm is in the tub

it is floating

we all float down here

his eyes sparkle

she finds her voice

she begins to scream.

The water flows

down the drain

adding red to red

one more death

piling on and on

Turning the whole land red.

The soil,

the sky,

the river,

the sea,

The hearts of all of man kind.

IT.

IT did this

a child's mind is simple

it can take the horror

but

it is too much

for a adult to handle

so they must go now

go were it is dark

where the air smell of rotting

of their rotting

were flesh drops

where they float

we all float down here,

we all float.

We all float.

A young girl

just her and her sled

on a snowy winter day

by night she is under the ground

food in a siders web,

just a pile of bone in a corner,

just a corpse floating out to sea,

she is one of many

of uncountable numbers

she is the food of IT

sometimes she is found

in the river

the forest

other times

you never know

know where the innocents has gone

the similes

the laughs

underground

that's where they are

underground.

A child once

now grow

goes below the ground

to IT's home

the sewer

he must fight

fight to stay a child

to stay IT pray and demise

and

he fought

he fought and fought

and he poisoned

he poisoned IT

with medicine

he had done it

he had kept

a child's mind

a mind that can over come anything

the medicine become poison

the poison that killed

then IT fought back

and like a boy of six

made the hero unwhole

pain ripped through him.

Red.

Red was the floor,

red was his clothes,

red was his mind,

but not his arm.

No.

Not his arm,

for his arm became IT's last meal.

A meal of death.

For all involved.

IT

IT is Derry

and Derry is IT

all that is bad

all that happens is IT's fault

children going missing

Eaten.

taken towards the earth.

Adults going mad

killing,

killing each other

killing for fun

for money

for reason outside there grasp

a voice in their ears

from the drains,

from the moon,

from their very souls

IT came from space

from a place other then this

it is not of this place

of this universe

it is outside of it

from before anything was there

IT is eternal

But who made IT?

IT lives in a cycle

sleep

eat

from it's sleep IT kills

when IT is awake it eats

the sweet flesh of children

seasoned with fear

their fear is simple.

Delicious.

Adults.

They fear,

but,

their fear is too much,

too complex,

not sweet and simple,

IT prefers children

the species young,

Young and tender.

Missed,

But easily replaced.

Just one of many.

IT takes your fears

and takes their shape

werewolves,

a mummy,

a leper,

a dead brother,

of six years

voicing

what was though all along

what it takes,

takes to survive

is to stay a child

for only a child can win

a child's innocents

their mind

a mind to find the way to beat

their greatest fears.

To become fears fear.

To make the bring of fear float

we all float down here,

we all float.

And so,

IT.

IT floated.

After IT made so many other float

IT final floated it's self

IT float in the universe

instead of the sewer of Derry,

The internal one is not more.


End file.
